


In times of need

by flirtywaluigi



Category: Atlantis (UK TV)
Genre: Before series one, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, it will focus on pythagoras and icarus but have passing references to other pairings, slight angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-01 09:04:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4013836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flirtywaluigi/pseuds/flirtywaluigi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>People always need others in their times of need but for pythagoras there seems to be only one person that remains by his side</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Pythagoras was late, so very late. His legs were moving faster than humanly possible. Before he'd left for Atlantis, he had made contact with a man called Herculeas. He was meant to meet him at the tavern at noon once he'd arrived. The only problem being that he didnt know where he was going which was why he was running trying to find this illusive tavern.  
Looking up, he tried to find the sign for the tavern. However he should have known that looking up is a very dangerous thing to do. He ran straight into a man. Not just any man, but the most beautiful man he'd ever seen. The way the curls fell over his forehead and the slight stuble coating his chin.  
"I am so sorry" Pythagoras said helping the man, by picking up his papers which littered the floor.  
"It's fine, my name's Icarus" he paused "say your not from around here...do you need any help? " Icarus asked politely all things considered.  
"Yes, I need to find Herculeas who's apprently at a tavern which I believe is actually nonexistent" pythagoras explained whilst scratching the back of his head.  
"No its just over the road, also have fun with him"  
"Fun with who...." with that he was gone.

Inside the tavern, it was loud with spilt wine covering the floor causing puddles of the sticky liquid. He made his way up to the bar still with the image of Icarus in his mind.  
"What do ya want?" The barman questioned  
"Nothing...I'm looking for Hercules"  
"Hercules...he's over there" he said pointing towards a man slumped over a jug of wine.  
Leaping over the puddles, Pythagoras made it to the man.  
"Hi, I'm Pythagoras. We spoke before and you said that you had a room going."  
"Hm..hi...do you have any money for this wine because I've sort of gambled mine away"  
"Sure...but first I want to know that I have a room and that it's safe"  
"Well I can't leave until the debt on this wine is paid for..."  
"Ergh fine.." Pythagoras complained whilst making his way back to the bar.  
Back outside the sun had started to set, causing the buildings to cast long shadows. The walk from the tavern to Hercules' home was a short one which was both a blessing and a curse as it meant that Hercules didn't need to be carried far if he was too drunk but by being so close it allowed him to be too drunk.  
That night once all of the arrangements had been made, Pythagoras stood on the roof looking up at the stars, wishing that he will meet Icarus once again.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Pythagoras thought that he should try to get a job seeing as most of Hercules's wages was spent on wine. His first night was spent on a pile of papers with his bag as a satchel because Hercules had 'accidentally' lost his bed. Though it seemed more likely that he'd sold it for more wine.   
Pythagoras looked around the cupboards for any morsel of food. Which only produced a piece of stale bread and a large mound of dust. He ripped the bread in half leaving the rest on the table for Hercules to consume once he had awoken from his deep slumber. 

Outside the house, Atlantis was already busy with stalls lining the street each selling a whole variety of objects. Planks of wood to medicine, bundles of carpets to clothes of all colours. As he rounded the corner, in front of him was the best stall of all. Food. Wonderful food. It was tempting fate, the fresh smell of food but with no money. He contemplated stealing a bit of food, 'I mean they can't arrest me for eating'. Without trying to raise suspicion he tried to calculate the best escape route, when suddenly a voice whispered into his ear.  
"I wouldn't recommend it, he might not look like much but he will fight you."  
Pythagoras spun round and there next to him was Icarus.  
"But...I haven't got any money"  
Icarus paused. "Galan I'll have a loaf of bread and some of that fruit there"  
"Icarus I thought I told you we don't want your sort here" The old man said whilst wrapping the food up in a cloth.   
"I won't start anything besides, I'm showing my friend Pythagoras around. He's new here"  
"Son, a bit of advice, keep away from him, he'll bring you times of great joy and yet the darkest times of despair"   
"Galan calm down, I'm not going to corrupt him, I swear on fathers' life" Icarus spat. Putting his arm around Pythagoras, he led him around the streers and through the back alleys. Pythagoras had so many questions to ask. Varying from the boring same questions that you ask everyone, to 'what did you do to make that man not like you?'

Pythagoras must have been to wrapped up in his own thoughts because once he'd looked up, they were far, far from the main street. The noise produced by the market was barely audible.   
"Please do not kill me" Pythagoras pleaded  
"Did you not listen to a word I said"  
"My apologies, I was...actually I don't know what I was wondering"  
"You really are an odd one" Icarua stated whilst opening the door.  
You Atlanteans are so charming, I mean Hercules apparently lost my bed on the day I arrived here and now you"  
"Really, I mean I knew he was bad and pratically a drunk but he wouldn't sell a bed...I'm sure he just forgot"   
Pythagoras didn't feel like he could answer this and quickly moved onto a new subject.   
"Icarus, where are you taking me...?" Pythagoras questioned  
"To try and get you a job....and to eat" He said opening the door leading Pythagoras inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be honest I have no idea how long it will be and it will pick up the pace. I swear.


	3. Chapter 3

The inside of Icarus' home was cluttered with calculations and scientific sketches. The floor was well swept, with no dirt in between the different tiles. The smell of fresh herbs filled the air which made it smell like home to Pythagoras. Speaking of Pythagoras, who was standing in awe due to the nature of the room.   
"Pythagoras, are you okay?" Icarus asked, snapping him out of his intrigue.  
"I think, you're basically a genius"  
"Oh all of these, wait, you understand all of these?"  
"Yeah, it seems pretty easy to understand. "  
"Are you calling me easy to understanud then?"  
Pythagoras stopped in his tracks, believing that he had offended the one person who had shown true friendship.   
"I am so sorry....do you want me to leave because I can completely understand if you do?" He asked whilst starting to turn out of the door believing the worst. Slowly from behind a small giggle formed and started to grow into a louder laugh. Pythagoras turned around seeing Icarus nearly doubled over clutching at the table.  
"Aw Pythagoras you're so easy to trick, now sit, please" he said placing the food onto the table.  
"Fine, but on one condition, you never ever mention this again" Pythagoras stated staring at Icarus.  
"Fine but please eat because I feel bad if you leave" Icarus urged but with a smile that graced his lips for longer than it should've.  
"Sure" Pythagoras agreed whilst sitting on the chair opposite Icarus.

They tore bits of the bread off and talked and ate for most of the day. They talked about Pythagoras' theories on triangles. Icarus spoke to him about life in Atlantis. The door to the side opened and stood there was a man with a smatter of hair. He saw the bread on the table and his eyes drifted towards Pythagoras. The man stepped forward, with his hand out streached.  
"Hello, how are you? My name's Daedalus. What's yours" The seemed to flit from thought to thought.   
"Father, this is my new friend Pythagoras" He said without missing a beat.  
"Hello Daedalus" Pythagoras said, glancing at Icarus "Sir, I was wondering if you were looking for somebody to help out with anything around here because I need a job"  
"Pythagoras...I would but I have only one question"  
"What's that" Pythagoras squirmed in his seat.  
"When can you start? Because you already know my boy and he trusts you so I do"  
"I can start tomorrow and I will work really hard"  
"Good..good...Icarus I wil go back to sleep tomorrow can you get Pythagoras so he doesn't get lost"  
"Yes Father, now you go get your rest and I'll make sute that Pythagoras gets home safe."  
Daedalus nodded and turbed back into the room from which he'd came.

Icarus stood up and started to pack away the breaf and wine.   
"Pythagoras do you have any shortened forms of your name because, don't take this the wrong way but your name is really long"  
This caused him to stop and think for a few seconds, at his home there weren't that many people who cared. The only ones who did were the bullies, who made fun of nearly everything, his hair to the way he dressed.   
"Maybe Py, I'll tell you tomorrow morning if I think of anything else"   
"Fair enough Py, now let me take you home before Hercules sends out a search party for you"

The walk back to Py's home was a peaceful one, the sun had started to set on the horizon and the noise from the market had quietened down to a low murmur. The duo rounded the corner to his home. As they reached the door, it opened. Standing before them was Hercules with slight stubble on his chin.   
"Where in God's name have you been. I woke up and you weren't there I thought you had gone missing or you were kidnapped." Hercules yelled before looking at Icarus.  
"I suppose you have something to do with this then?"  
"Yes I do...Py I'll meet you here tomorrow just after dawn" Icarus said leavng the blond haired man behind him.  
"Farewell" Py weakly said.  
Hercules turned to him and huffed and dragged Pythagoras inside.  
"I hope you have found a job because I can't afford food for you as well"  
"It seems you can't afford food for yourself" Pythagoras snipped back.  
"Just go to bed, I'm going down the tavern, I'll be back before midnight I promise" he said leaving Pythagoras standing in the middle of the living room. He went into his room. In front of him was a bed with blankets folded on top of it. He smilied to himself crawling into bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> School startes again and I have a lot of exams soon so updates may be a bit more spaced up but I'll try for one a week.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am really sorry for the delay in this chapter. I had it written, but I accidentally deleted it. Then I had a week of exams and I had to revise for them. But they should be a bit more frequent.

Pythagoras has slipped into a steady routine. Once he had woken up, he would make sure that there was some food for him to eat and enough left for Hercules. Then he would walk to Icarus and spend the day working. Nothing else. Especially not staring at the way that Icarus' hair falls around his face, or the fact that when he's working he always bites his bottom lip. Pythagoras would work late into the night or when Daedalus became tired. Slightly the pair would slip out and Icarus would always walk him. The third time it had happened, Pythagoras told him it wasn't necessary but Icarus still walked with him. He would make it home about the same time as Hercules did from the tavern. He would lay awake at night, after he knew that Hercules was asleep, the images of Icarus swirling around in his mind. Guiding him off to sleep. 

However, this morning. This morning was different, Hercules was sat upright at the table, smiling as if he was the lion who got the kill.  
"So who is she?" Pythagoras asked his friend.

You have to understand that Hercules too had fallen into a routine. Monday, he would meet the girl of his dreams. All throughout the week he would be in complete and utter bliss. But then Friday, Friday was by far the worst. The girl would leave him which meant that he would need to mend hia heart. Or more precisely drown his sorrows in an attempt to get over the girl. Rinse and repeat. 

"There's no woman yet. We or more specifically I have been invited to a symposium. Wine and girls. Therefore Pythagoras tonight we get you a girl for you to love." Hercules beamed.  
"But what about my work with Icarus and Daedalus?" He questioned trying to find anyway of getting out of going. It's not that he didn't like women, because sometimes they can be much better company but Pythagoras just wasn't interested.  
"That man has made you work everyday you've been here...and you've done so much to help me. Let me repay you. "  
Pythagoras sighed, contemplating his decision.  
"Of course I'll go with you" He said through gritted teeth.  
"Excellent" Hercules stood up and got his cloak and made way for the door with Pythagoras behind him.

The house where the symposium was being held was in the higher end of town. Dozens of cushions scattered the floor. In the centre of the room there was a large table which was littered with flagons of the finest wine. Soft music danced around the room enchanting everything that it touched. Sliently, women stood around the walls of the room looking around at the men before them wondering if they would be selected or not. Hercules dragged Pythagoras immediately towards the wine.  
"Come on enjoy yourself. You look just like those sacrificed to the minotaur" Hercules remarked.  
"I am enjoying myself. See!" Pythagoras drank the wine in one gulp.  
"Dear Gods boy. Savour the taste...one moment I'll find you something you'll truly enjoy" he said with a wink and off he went.  
The wine he drank burnt his throat. His head started to feel light and a sense of nausea set in.  
The room started to spin, causing him to fall to the floor.  
"Here he is" A voice boomed from somewhere making explosions to go off in his mind. Standing in front of him was Hercules, with the largest grin ever, and a girl who had fair skin and long brown hair with loose curls. Standing up, Hercules whispered 'think of her as a gift' All of a sudden it became to much for him to handle. His stomach was doing flips and the wine was on the verge of rearing its ugly head. "You're probably really nice but no thank you" he babbled before running outside.  
As soon as he got outside the cool air hid him which caused him to be stunned for a few seconds. He knew he had to get away. So he did the only thing he knew how to do: he ran. He ran from the symposium house all the way through town until he reached his home. Staying there would be near suicide, because he would've had to explain the reason why to Hercules. Grabbing some clothes and ran again. His feet carried him in one direction and that alone. The only place he felt truly at peice. Towards Icarus.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all most of this was written around 3am when the moths kept me awake. So basically I'm sorry if the grammar and spelling sucks.
> 
> Also I'm sorry for not uploading another chapter quickly. To be honest I didn't really feel like writing.

The morning sun spilt in through the patchy curtains onto the small bed. The walls, of the room, were bare. Except for a single drawing of a traditional family (mother, father and a child). In the corner of the room was a pile of paper, some screwed up and others neatly arranged, as well as this there was a blanket and a pillow. This should've caused Pythagoras to feel some guilt but he was still fast asleep. 

CRASH!

Startled, Pythagoras opened his eyes, immediately hit with realisation of what had happened the previous night. His head still hazy from the wine, he stood up and padded towards the door, to investigate what could've causes such a noise.

"Good morning Sleepy head" Daedalus mindlessly said as if someone walking out of his son's room wasn't that odd. "Well if you aren't going to speak be welcome to go and eat"

The table had a loaf of bread and various fruit, all of which looked tantalising to the young mathematician. Just as he took a seat at the table, a door opened which had hidden Icarus and his beautiful hair especially with tha- 'stop thinking like that' Pythagoras chastised himself 'He won't like you...he can't like you'

"Well at least you're now sober" Icarus beamed.  
"I wasn't that bad I could still stand" Pythagoras testified hoping to reclaim whatever dignity he had left.  
"You broke down in my arms and by the broken words you spoke it was basically all Herculeas' fault"  
This caused Pythagoras to blush externally but internally he was yelling at his past self for not guarding his secrets any better.  
"What was that noise? " Pythagoras questioned hoping it would allow him to avoid all questions about the previous night.  
"That was me being forced to test another one of father's inventions" He said proudly. 

The two sat in friendly company with the occasional glance from Daedalus. The smiles on their faces were genuine and not there out of sympathy. To Pythagoras it felt like years they sat there in their little bubble of companionship. But like they say 'Nothing lasts forever' and before Pythagoras can realise what's going on he's being asked to leave.

"Son, before you waste the whole day with frivolous chitchat, do you think you could go to the market?" Daedalus asks handing him a list.  
"Fine, but I'll take Pythagoras home first."   
Icarus went back into his room, presumably to collect his satchel and collect Pythagoras' belongings. 

"You like him don't you?" Daedalus questioned.   
"I..er...iiiii...."Pythagoras stammered.   
'You don't need to tell me I've seen the way you look at him but let me tell you this, if you hurt that boy, you'll have me to answer to."   
Pythagoras didn't know if he was being serious or not but he was glad he had someone who liked him.

The walk home was relatively uneventful. The sun was low in the sky and the temperature wasn't too hot but at the same time not too cold. Pythagoras wanted to tell Icarus how he felt. After all Atlantis was far more liberal. Loving another man wasn't punished at least not publicly (but he'd had known Icarus for a few months...a bit too soon for confessions of undying love). Also he practicality had the fathers blessing just as long as he didn't mess Icarus around. 

As they reached the doorstep, Icarus slowed down considerably. Pythagoras joined him.  
"Being with you is completely unpredictable" Pythagoras said sweetly.   
Looking down at the ground, his head held in...what was that....shame...no sadness...definitely wasn't that Pythagoras had seen and experienced more than his fair share of sadness. Guilt. Guilt was the only emotion that would produce those expressions.   
"I feel the same way" Icarus said grasping his hand.   
It couldn't be guilt....it must have been affection. Damn the gods, this was moving too fast he felt like he was drowning.   
Suddenly he lost control of his actions and kissed Icarus on the cheek and fled.  
He'd kissed him on the cheek with a bit of stuble beneath his lips   
It felt so good.   
But he realised that he had kussed Icarus and had no idea what would make it better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There a kiss


End file.
